The present invention relates to a video-song accompaniment apparatus providing lyrics together with an accompaniment signal, and more particularly, to a recording medium having multilingually written lyrics data, and to a video-song accompaniment apparatus adopting the same.
A video-song accompaniment apparatus, commonly called a karaoke system, displays song lyrics on an image output device according to an accompaniment signal. A user of this system can enjoy singing in time with the accompaniment while viewing the displayed song lyrics.
An internationally popular song is often translated into many languages. The user of a video-song accompaniment apparatus ordinarily enjoys singing the song in his/her own language but may wish to sing it in another language. Hence, the video-song accompaniment apparatus should be able to reproduce either translated lyrics or lyrics of the song's original language, according to the user's taste. Also, from the viewpoint of the producer of a song program, it is commercially practical if one song program can be used in many countries.
However, a conventional recording medium for storing a song program cannot meet the above needs because it records only monolingually written lyrics data.